A Taste of Revenge
by Pothe
Summary: title pretty much says it all....you'll get it later


A Taste of Revenge  
  
Tara's POV  
  
Wind rushed past my ears as I bounded down the worn dirt path. I ran past trees making them but a blur in my vision. I felt comfortable being in the woods, taking on my form of a red fox. Finally I was free, racing off away from the city, away.into a different world.  
  
I reached an edge of a cliff that overlooked the city. Changing back into my human form, red fur changed into long thick black hair, my body turned back into its small, tanned form. My dark brown eyes scanned the setting before me as I sat under a tree, feeling safe under its long branches.  
  
The golden rays of the sun disappeared behind tall skyscrapers and the city lights started to shine in its place. I sighed as I finally found my peace. Unfortunately it was then I noticed that I wasn't completely alone, I felt a dark aura to the right of me. Turning quickly my vision locked with the black heartless eyes of Sadira.  
  
" Isn't it passed your bedtime little one?" She said with a wicked smile.  
  
" What do you want Sadira?" I was quite pissed at her interrupting my only peaceful moment I had for an entire week. At my question her smile widened.  
  
" Oh just out taking care of some annoying pests. If I'm right your brother and you are on my list." She said coolly. I could see past her ice queen mask though, and what I saw was pure hatred. As well it should be.  
  
" Stay away from Ares and me and you might survive to see another day." I said equaling her cool expression, making no sign of what she said actually affecting me. I really didn't want to fight; I figured eventually I'd have to. Uhg, so much for rest and relaxation.  
  
" Oh? I had a feeling he liked my company. Last time we met we did have a rather.. pleasureful meeting." She said emphasizing the word pleasure full. Now this struck a nerve, I knew my brother had screwed the bitch but that didn't mean I was supposed to be ok with it.  
  
" You whore, how dare you speak of my brother that way." I said as I got up from my sitting position. Ok, now I abandoned the thought of relaxing; it was time for me to shove my foot up her ass."  
  
" Ohhh, did I hurt your feewings?" she said as if she were talking to a baby. I took my sword that had been hidden in my boot and lunged at her, just barely missing my target. Sadira kicked me into a tree, and then smiled at the sound of the sickening crack of my arm.  
  
As she walked closer to me I shifted into a cougar, ignoring the protest of my forepaw, and lunged at her knocking her to the ground. I took my chance and changed back into a human and plunged my knife into her soulless heart. Sighing I rolled off her onto my back.  
  
But the moment I closed my eyes I felt something being thrusted into my chest. As I opened my eyes I saw Sadira, eyes bulging out in pain, holding a knife into my heart. " Forgot to twist." With that she yanked the blade down and cut into my stomach. My last vision was of the city lights, so peaceful and inviting. The light grew brighter and then I died.  
  
Ares' POV  
  
I ran through the woods following the aura of both my sister and Sadira. I had felt something inside of me die, a spreading of coldness that ran through my veins. Even before I got there I knew of Tara's fate. As I reached the cliff my sister and I went to so often I saw her lifeless body lying there.  
  
Tears began to spring in my eyes. I balled my fist up and punched the tree closest to me as hard as I could, breaking both it and my hand. But I barely felt the pain, as there was a much stronger pain that flowed through me. I leaned besides my beloved sister and wept, something I would never do in front of anyone but her. Her beautiful brown eyes were left open, glazed over, staring at the dark sky.  
  
Sadira was no were to be seen as I swore out loud every curse I knew towards her. " I swear Sadira, I will make your cold heart pay for ever making me love you and for taking away what I loved most."  
  
~*~*~ One month later  
  
I had been watching her for a while. I wanted my revenge so badly, to make her damned soul go through as much pain as she had put mine in. Sadira did not hurt me physically, somewhat mentally, but mainly emotionally.  
  
I stood over her most recent victim; pain was written all over his face. Sadira did not kill her victims like most leeches did. She liked humans to feel their life draining from them, just as she hade hers taken from her. I guess you live what you learn.  
  
Looking up to the sky I saw the bright yellow moon hanging low in the dark sky, a hunter's moon. I would have my revenge soon, but not tonight. I shifted into a hawk with ease, as I had been doing all my life, and took off for my house flying swiftly through the star sprinkled sky.  
  
As I reached my apartment I shifted back into my human form, black hair, tan skin, just like my sister. Except for one detail, I had our mother's green eyes as she took our father's brown ones. Falling onto my bed I closed my eyes to the world, trying to shun the painful memories from my mind. She had killed my sister and on the night of her death I had sworn revenge. And I meant to fulfill it. 


End file.
